beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (known in Japan as Gravity Perseus AD145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on June 26, 2010 in Japan and Summer/Fall of 2011 worldwide. It's owned by Julian Konzern. Tomy's Gravity Destroyer comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher as Gravity Destroyer has the ability to Dual-Spin; Right Spin and Left Spin. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, a blue side spinning to the right and a white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear crayon over the words "Left Spin" and "Right Spin" to make the words more clear on the L-R Launcher. The Hasbro version only comes with a Left Spin Ripcord Launcher, but can still be used on Right Spin Launchers.The max stampede pack also has two Gravity Destroyers in attack and defense versions but only comes with a right spin launcher. Face Bolt: Destroyer/Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil Gorgon Medusa and saved the Princess Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" beneath it in a blurred manner coloured white, while tattooed on a translucent purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Destroyer *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Destroyer is a translucent black with purple highlights. Unlike any other Energy Ring, Destroyer is the only Ring that does not use any plastic designed to block the prongs on Right and Left-Spin Launchers. This allows it to be used with Gravity for Dual-Spin. Also, like the L-Drago Beys, it can be rotated 180 degrees to switch between Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Destroyer has three-protrusions that form a triangular-like shape, with three curved protrusions between it. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is colored a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Energy Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers, which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is it's Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes, Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found it's real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of it's unique design but is still a better choice for defense than 145. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 ''' Added by Aljed24http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/f/f4/Bottom_wd_img.jpg Other Versions '''Silver Gravity Destroyer S130MB: A special edition Gravity Destroyer which includes 12 Beyblade Episodes on 4 DVD and a Travel Window Box Packaging Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_140693676.jpg|Hasbro packaging. dragonballzcentral_2173_2342137858.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-80-gravity-perseus-f71b0.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging. GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Counter Mode. GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Defense Mode. GravityPerseus_BeylauncherLR.jpg|Gravity Destroyer L-R Launcher. bb80.jpg|Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. GravityDestroyerMotif.PNG|Motif. 355069262_298.jpg C2 17.jpg bb97.jpg|Beyblade Reshuffle Set Destroyer Ver. bb97c.jpg 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg large (2).jpg Gravity Ring.jpg|Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring. Gravity wheel.jpg|Gravity With Destroyer on top. !B9Y!bdQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKpIEy+jC0SuoBM5nkY0yJw~~ 35-1-.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Ultimate Reshuffle Set. Exp perseus.jpg|Gravity Destroyer top view. 013213.jpg 02322313.jpg BeyBlade1.jpg mkl.PNG ....PNG ,.PNG|Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack. DESTROYER BB80 35560.png|Energy Ring. Beyblade metal bestbuy thumb.jpg|Stamina Version with DS game. gravity00.jpg ultimate_gravity_destroyer_97a_500.jpg des.jpg ultimate_gravity_destroyer_ltd_500.jpg Persues Face.png Destroyer (2).JPG Gravity kit.JPG Destroyer.JPG gravity_destroyer_recolor_500.jpg imagesCAZ1MTA8.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in the anime imagesCAZVORLP.jpg|It's owner: Julian Konzern Trivia *In Beyblade: Metal Masters, Julian Konzern states that the hero, "Destroyer" defeated the monster Medusa, whereas in the real myth, the hero's name was Perseus. This was lost in translation due to the name change of Perseus to Destroyer. *Despite official images, Gravity is black in colour rather than silver and the Face Bolt is black instead of purple with the Destroyer motif being white instead of grey. *Hasbro's Gravity Destroyer, (weighs about 40.9 grams) weighs a lot more than SonoKong's Gravity Destroyer. (weighs about 36.7 grams) *SonoKong's Destroyer Face Bolt does not have an eye design on the Face Bolt motif. *Hasbro's Destroyer Energy Ring is darker with more slanted helmet designs than the SonoKong variant. *Hasbro's Gravity Fusion Wheel appears a little-bit shinier than it's SonoKong variant *Hasbro's Gravity Destroyer comes with a Right-Spin launcher, but oddly does not come with a Left-Spin Ripcord, because Hasbro supplies left ripcords with dragon handle, which is meant only for the L-Drago series. *Ryuga doesn't seem to like Julian and Gravity Destroyer because he believes that only his Bey, L-Drago, deserves to spin left. *Gravity destroyer is the second beyblade to have a beast change to medusa the first was Poison Serpent SW145SD. *Gravity Destroyer is the first to spin Right and Left the second is Variares . *On the Show Gravity Destroyer in Medusa mode pulls the opposing down with gravity just like Gravity Destroyer's Fusion Wheel Gravity. *Gravity Destroyer's beast is different in the intro he wears full armor with a covering helmet while in the anime itself he doesnt wear armor only on his shoulders and his helmet has wings on it. *It seems in the anime, all the powers of Perseus/Destroyer is amplified when in reverse rotation. Example: The special move Gravity Blade is only a single arrow in clockwise rotation. In counter-clockwise rotation, the arrow divides into multiple arrows creating a much stronger attack. *Oddly the english translation called this Bey Gravity Destroyer, when in fact the bey uses the force of gravity to hold the enemy's bey in place, not destroy it completly. *The Destroyer Clear Wheel can be placed on Torch when the heads are lined up with the spikes on Torch, however this is illegal in tornaments and is not recommended for players. Category:Defense Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:WBBA Category:Merchandise